Mistel a chibi!
by Eadlin
Summary: Chapter 16: Stay away from Oxfam and Fruit will kill you
1. Default Chapter

**Mistel a chibi!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Beyblade…so stop reminding me…you hurt my feelings!**

Well the whole incident with team Bega was over and the Bladebreakers and the ex-evil-accomplices team were currently staying at Tyson's dojo(a/n the G-revoloutions will be refered to as the Bladebreakers as this one likes that name better and this one thinks it looks better when she writes it, go ahead complain if you want but I like it better and this one is very sensitive as her attempts to own Beyblade will always fail TT) well anyways as I was saying they made friends because for a short period of time I am in charge and they all seem to fear me except Kai, Brooklyn who might I add is off somewhere petting birds, and Ray.

This one will now pause for a breath….okay I'm good…

Okay so Tyson was having an eating competition with Daichi,Hillary was glaring at them murderously whilst everyone except Brooklyn who is out with his bird friends…..this one will ignore how wrong that sounded…and Mistel who is still sleeping..oh and by the way MingMing isn't in this story because this one hates the little prep…

Suddenly everyone heard a scream from upstairs, so being concerened and actually having hearts unlike me they ran to the source of the sound which happened to be Mistel's room. They quickly pushed open the door to find a small lump under a heap of blankets.Hillary walked up and pulled they blankets off to reveal Mistel…well at least they thought it was….but he was a chibi…he sat up and looked around with a curious expression on his face he blinked his chibi eyes once…"who are you?".

There was a moment of silence whilst everyone picked their jaws off the floor,being curious Chibi-Mistel walked up to Garland blinked innocently then proceeded to pull his hair HARD but of course Garland being patient didn't loose his temper….no fair he would get bashed for exploding at Chibi-Mistel too….

The chibi proceeded to do the same to everyone else (yes even the people with short hair using his jumping skills of course) Daichi of course being an impatient little brat did explode when Chibi-Mistel pulled his hair extra hard "IM GONNA GET YOU!YOU LITTLE BRAT!" tears clouded Chibi-Mistel's eyes and he soon began to wail and of course while Ray comforted the chibi everyone else proceeded to pummel Daichi sensless….


	2. mistel a chibi Brooklyn and his friends

**Mistel a chibi!chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade so please don't rub it in…..im still getting over the fact my imaginary friends wont talk back…..**

**Thanks to physis who reviewed!**

Chibi-Mistel:hewwo Physis!

Last time we watched Daichi the biggest brat to walked the earth have the snot beaten out of him for yelling at Chibi-Mistel,it just so happens Brooklyn chooses to walk in at this moment,hears the commotion coming from down the hall and to put it quite frankly doesn't really give a damn.And good for him too because why should he care if the little brat is being taught a lesson?thats just it he shouldn't all he cares about right now is petting his little birdie friends…..i will now ask the audience to ignore how incredibly WRONG that sounds….well petting his birdie friends and butterfly friends etc..oh and flowers!he petted them too!well anyways it was all he cared about…..until a certain chibi bounced into the room and I mean bounce peeps hes a mini acrobat!

Thus of course surprising Brooklyn and making him fall out of his chair "w-what the hell!"…."hewwo!im Mistel!who you?"…"Brooklyn…"….."nice to mweet you Brookwyn!but why you say bad word?"…"never you mind.."…."okay…Hillawry!Rway!Garwand!lookies!me found a new fwiend!"

dinner time

Well it was now dinner time Chibi-Mistel had took his seat in between Hillary and Ray whilst blabbering on to Brooklyn who wasn't really listening as he was petting another damn bird……:shoots the bird:..there now hes got nothing to pet!...spoke too soon for it seems Brooklyn has many reserves the other bladders can only watch in astonishment as birds ,squirells,hamsters,chipmunks,racoons and other sorts of animals crawl out of Brooklyn's clothes…damn it not again……….

But thank god no..as Chibi-Mistel thought it would be fun to jump on each animal and pull its ears or tail hence why Brooklyn is feeling very lonely right now…all his little friends are gone…I will now pause and let the Brooklyn fan-girls glomp him…okay..now stop…no wait!oh no!.:screen goes fuzzy as a technical difficulties notice appears:


	3. Toys R Us Mayhem

**Mistel a chibi!chapter 3 Toys R Us Mayhem.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own beyblade,if I did Boris and other wacked up villans would be bashed a lot.**

**Chibi-Mistel: **hewwo:takes a bow and nearly trips over his robes:I would pwerswonally like to thank every one who weviewed!i walso want to tell you nice people that tigerkougra has taken into conswidaration of hiring bodyguards for me!and gweuss who they are!Physis,Hutchy and fallenangel!that is of course if you nice pweople want to keep me safe from da meanies!

Well after calling Animal control everybody decided they might be safer if they went outside for the day so the girls went shopping the guys(except for Chibi-Mistel,Ray,Brooklyn and Garland)went to god knows where,well actually Kai did mention something about beating the hell out of someone but the rest just disappeared…which is good since nobody would miss any of them except Max.

This left Chibi-Mistel with his very own little gang to keep him amused!and guess where they went?Toys r us!yes the store with the dreaded (and too happy looking to function)geoffery the giraffe!well at least they used to have him until for some reason kids rebelled and there was a very unfortunate incident where the kids went kind of demonic on the giraffe and giraffe sandwiches were made the next day……those blessed demon kids….thank Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha!for their bad language and bad habits of killing things!bow down!oops..wrong anime..oh well….

Anyways Garland headed to the Barbie section :shudder: thank Ra he went to let his blade loose on them!Brooklyn was currently flaunting his stuff to mary-sue fan girls and of course one of the most cool and cutest chibis to walk the planet had gone off with his best friend Ray to the stuffed toy section.

:We now see Chibi-Mistel and Ray poking their heads up from underneath a huge tiger plushie whilst laughing that is of course until Garland comes heading towards them in an army outfit and face paint on his face also strapped to his belt are decapitated Barbie dolls and ken dolls whilst he clutches a cindy doll in his hand:"why cindy!why!why the hell did you cheat on me with ken!" he wails..poor him he just lost his real girlfriend too..well I write real but she was a plastic bimbo!

Lets see what Brooklyn is up too….oh and it looks like Brooklyn has found love with a cashier that isn't actually a mary-sue!(A/N:first Brooklyn fan girl to give me a boat load of money can be the cashier in the next chappie!i know im bribing..oh well!)


	4. Safari park and lion king

**Mistel a chibi! Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade….I wish I did….**

**Chibi –Mistel:**Thankyou to thwose who rweviewed!Thanks fwor the chocolates and patience physis:hiccup:on with da fic lady!

Tigerkougra: I may be female but im no lady!

Well a Brooklyn fan girl didn't give me a boat load of money so they could be in this chapter.My patience is thin but the offer is still open.Brooklyn can be yours for just:£10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000!

Well the Chibi-Mistel gang as I will now call them headed out of toys-r-us dragging a love sick Brooklyn behind them and now they are heading towards the local safari park in a car that appeared out of nowhere for no apparent reason.Well actually Mr.Dickinon sent it over for them,with their own shofer too but alas no Garland wanted to drive…and so the shofer fell victim to Garlands fighting skills.What Garland wants Garland gets.So Garland is driving Brooklyn in the passangers seat looking deathly pale of course who wouldn't be with Garland driving?the guy thought Barbie was cheating on him for crying out loud!Then of course we have Ray and Chibi-Mistel in the back."Okay ready guys?"Garland asks

"HELL NO!WAIT!"yells Brooklyn as him and Ray grab their seat belts wrap them around them 10 times then buckle them,Ray helping Chibi-Mistel with his.

Ray and Brooklyn are sweating nervously as Garland starts the car,Chibi-Mistel just observes curiously.They take of with Garland driving like a maniac making the car swerve in and out of the busy lanes.Don't ask how they got their safely they don't even know themselves but somehow they survived and made it to the safari park.

They check in and Garland drives slowly and safely for once can you believe it?Chibi –Mistel looks kinda ticked off at him and wont stop giving him Chbi death-glares that is until Ray holds him up to the window to see the animals.The Antelope rush by playing with….LIONS!"this safari park is screwed up!"Brooklyn complains "yeah..its weird lions don't playwith antelope…"Ray says…."gwarland?Chbib-Mistel asks "you okay?"

"Well you see we eat the antelope and the antelope eat the grass but when we die our bodys become the grass and so we are all connected in the great circle of life kimba-..i mean simba…" Garland says(a/n:I luv the lion king)

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!"yells Brooklyn

"Dude have you been watching the lion king again?"Brooklyn asks

"……"

"……"

"A RWHINO!"Chibi-Mistel yells breaking the silence

"yeah!youre right mistel look at all those wilderbeasts too!"Ray says smiling at the chibi.Garland drives the car around the long path up to the camels and baboons and everyone knows camels and baboons have serious attitude problems,and so of course the baboons hitch a ride on the car ripping off the mirrors and window wipers one even shoving its ugly butt up to the passenger window where Brooklyn is.Now we know baboons are bad behaved etc. but we also know Garland is too so of course he retaliates by spraying water and wiping the windows bad idea it only results in ticking the baboons off,one even goes as far to stick it hand through an open window on Garlands side and slaps him.Garland gets ticked at having a monkey with an attitude problem getting the better of him and closes the window…on the baboons hand…..

So they drive on to the camel section with a baboon hanging out of the window….it seems the camels don't like Garland either since they try to ram the car one just stands there in the middle of the road looking dosile until Garland decides to knock it over.

Apart from the baboon sticking out of the window they drive through the rest of the park quite normally until they get to the check out where Garland winds down the window and lets the baboon beat the hell out of the keeper at the desk.


	5. getting clothes that fit

**Mistel a chibi!chapter 5.getting clothes that fit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.and I have a confession I killed my therapist.good day to you all and good luck with the apocolipse.**

**Chibi-Mistel:** Thankies to those who reviewed!and thankie to physis for the candies!me appwriciats it awlot!

Tiger kougra:thankyou very much for that suggestion physis I have taken that into consideration and decided to go through with it.The first Ray fan girl to review and give me a boat load of money can be Rays girlfriend in the next chapter.post what you want to look like in the review!the Brooklyn offer is still on since im going to give him new clothes that I think would look better on him.

After their amazing and highly dangerous trip to the safari park everyone agreed that Chibi-Mistel would need some more clothes and supplies so he could do what chibis usually do such as muck around in god knows what and just have plain highly hazardous-to-the person who looks after them fun.Heck even Chibi-Mistel agreed with them.

So Garland drove them to the mall and once there he started to hit on every "hot" girl there and also went into lots of girls underwear shops looking for Barbie…wacko…..

Brooklyn actually being sane decided to go with Ray and Chibi-Mistel so of course the chibi got outfits that looked exactly like the one he always wears plus some baggy beige pants,black trainers,a black top with an electric blue sea dragon on it and his own little Poseidon plushie .

Brooklyn also decided to do some shopping of his own and got himself a pair of black baggy pants,some beige baggy pants and a black top with a rearing silver dragon on it,he decided to change into the beige pants and the top..since I want him to personally I think that suits him but feel free to complain on his new outfit or compliment it in a review.Hopefully the Brooklyn fan girls will give me that boat load of money now…..


	6. Hostsages and stalking

**Mistel a chibi!chap 6.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade the next person to remind me I don't will die…

Chibi-Mistel:thankies to everyone who reviwed! you make me hwappy!

Tigerkougra:thanks to everyone who reviewed sorry it took me so long to update!Shaman wolf you may have Brooklyn

Well folks this one has decided to do a half price sale on Ray and sell Kai for £10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.Think about it almost any Kai fan-girl will pay it I want the money but im not too sure about the boat

Moving on to other matters the guys have finished their little fashion show and Chibi-mistel is with Ray who happens to be sweating nervously due to the fact he has found out about the auction im holding with him and Kai as the main attraction.Poor guy…..oh well

As the chibi munches away on candies the reviewers gave him and hands out bitbeast plushies and plushies of himself Garland is up to no good…..lets zoom in….:we see Garland hidden in racks of clothing with army face paint on and holding a kid hostage 0-0; here comes another law suit……..:

Lets see how Brooklyn is doing…..:We can see Brooklyn walking about calmly whilst girls are stalking him…he stops to look behind him and the girls hide,seeing nothing he shrugs and carries on walking little does he know of the rabid fan-girls stalking him…..don't look at me like that!i'm not about to save a victim:

Well Ray has gotten over his nervous break down and walks around carrying Chibi-Mistel as he passes a clothes shop he sees a crowd and look who is in the middle of it holding a kid hostage!its..dun dun dun…Garland!The childs mother is obviously frightened for the safety of her son,who wouldn't be if Garland the nut got hold of their kid?..don't answer that…I know some people would laugh…..:looks at Random guilty people:

Ray just sighs and heads towards the crowd,Chibi-Mistel in his arms hugging the Poseidon plushie;.

In the middle of the crowd Garland stares at everyone like a maniac,which of course and unfortunately for Ray he is .He has the kid by the collar holding him hostage with the weapon of choice………………………………………………………………a lollypop…..


	7. Prison,Hair problems and the raven?

**Mistel a chibi!chapter7.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade damnit, if I did team bega would have a bigger part and be free from that pervy psycho Boris.I don't opwn the Raven either.

Tigerkougra: sorry it took so damn long to update but my school has a new headteacher and he brought our damn exams forward so we all got loads of revision stuck on us.

Chibi-Mistel: hewwwo! I want to thank all of our weviewers for weviewing and the candies!

Yes people the question you were thinking has finally been answered, that question is…is Garland really that stupid?...Yes he is…….his mother must have given him a smart name because she took pity on him.

"WHAT THE HELL! GARLAND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" yells Ray, "ITS MAD MAX!NOT GARLAND!" Replies said moron/psychopath "and I am holding this little brat hostage!" "for what?"

"……..i dunno……" "YOU DON'T KNOW!WHAT THE HELL KIND OF AN ANSWER IS THAT! YOUR GONNA GET YOURSELF ARRESTED!" "I don't see anything wrong with what I'm doing."

"And just what does it look like your doing?" Ray says seething. "…I forgot…….EW!GROSS RAY!I'M NOT TRYING TO BE NICE TO THIS KID!" "YOU MORON! YOUR TRYING TO KILL A RANDOM KID WITH A LOLLIPOP!I DON'T CALL TAKING SOMEONE HOSTAGE TRYING TO BE NICE WITH THEM!"

To cut many stupid escape attempts wrong Garland was sent to prison and is currently serving time for taking a child hostage with a dangerous weapon….a lollipop…..that's it for crime watch tonight folks! NOT!

Ray decided that that was enough excitement and went back to the dojo.

"Hey little dude back so soon?" the freaky grandfather of Tyson says…honestly to be the grandfather of the human garbage disposal would severly embarrass me but not this guy….

"knowck knowck!" Chibi-Mistel replies

"whos there?" grandpa laughs

"Gwarland!"

"Garland who?"

"Gwarland got sent to pwison for holding a bwoy hwostage!"

"WHAT!oh well that kid was always a bit weird…talking about how family rules were important and all and how they don't get broken, of course rules get broken!they were made to be broken!"

"Rway?Rway? are you owkay? Oh well :everything around the chibi freezes:"I would pwersonaly wike to thwank physis for this idea and the bubblegum to carry it out!" everthing turns back to normal and we can see chibi-Mistel undoing the white wrap Ray keeps his LONG SHINY SOFT hair in….oh…oh dear it seems that the chibi has took advantage of Ray being unconscious and is sticking bubblegum in his hair:

:Fast forward to a laughing Chibi-Mistel and a ticked off Ray washing his hair:

"WHY DID YOU DO IT MISTEL!WHAT POSSESED YOU! " yells Ray nearly tripping over the 10 abandoned empty bottles that once contained shampoo…..don't look at me like that we have all seen how long his LONG SHINY SOFT hair is when he was attacked by Falborg in his battle with Bryan, I believe it also fell out in G-revoloution too when he was having a practice battle with Tyson…..Tyson just got out out the lake like Skinner from the simpsons when Bart was playing truent 00; but that's besides the point.

The Chibi's eyes started to well up with tears….maybe it was the demonic glare Hillary was sending him, or maybe it was pity for his friend but Ray was quickly on the floor comforting the chibi, which just goes to show no matter how bad Ray gets ticked off his freaking saintly nature always ,makes him forgive people….that guy can't hold a grudge….

"Deep into that darkness peering long I stood there wondering,fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before. But the silence was unbroken and the stillness gave no token,

And the only word there spoken was the whispered word "AHHHHHHHHH!"" Brooklyn yells as he is chased by fan girls that are drooling over his new-look. (A/N: like I said I don't own the Raven.)

After his lovely rehearsal of The Raven what terror awaits Broooklyn now?


	8. Ray's pov and more than just Garland doi...

**Mistel a chibi?. **

**Disclaimer: **I hate the fact I have to admit this but I don't own beyblade.

Tyson: yes!she doesn't own us!

Tigerkougra:Shut up porker if I did own it you'd get killed and tortured at least once every episode.

Tyson: but what about Snobert and his crew?

Tigerkougra: screw torturing you!kill the stuck up snobs!

Kai: hey erm.. what kind of torturing?

Tigerkougra: painful no mercy torturing on the snobs!

Kai: bwhahaha!Jhonny look out !what kind of a name is Jhonny anyway?can you say "mama's boy"?

Chibi-Mistel:Thankies to all who weviewed!i gwive you all kwisses:blows kisses:thankies to physis for da choccie cwake!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hmmm it seems Ray has been having a tough time….let's take a look at his diary :camera zooms in on Ray writing, Brooklyn is holding said camera and not really looking a what he's doing so he bumps the camera into Ray's head earning a glare from said neko-jin .: "Oops sorry 'bout that Ray."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray's pov and the diary.

Dear Diary,

I am currently sitting on my bed having just finished washing the bubblegum out of my hair, I still have a towel wrapped round my waist (a/n: Ray fan girl eye-candy:raises eyebrow and smirks:) since my hair is still wet I can't put my clothes back on yet.

If it wasn't bad enough that I nearly tripped over 10 bottles of empty shampoo it got worse when I went neko-evil on poor Chibi-Mistel, I hope he wasn't too scared when my eyes turned to slits and he saw my fangs. What made it even worse is when I apologized Hillary was glaring at me and Hillary's glares aren't to be taken lightly.

:Shudder: She's evil!

Oh look now that idiot Brooklyn is filming me….Ouch! that $&(&"! just hit me with the damn camera! Stupid !$&&((&£$£"!

I go downstairs, yes to all you curious or strangely perverted people I still have the damn towel wrapped around my waste, Oh great I get a few stares and raised eyebrows and Hillary blushes whilst that preppy MingMing girl is on the floor drooling and twitching.I have never been so disgusted in my life that freakin' prep was drooling over me!(a/n: I lied MingMing appears, I might torture her later on…)

Anyways on my return to my room I see Brooklyn on the floor laughing at my earlier embarrassment, I'm in no mood to laugh good naturedly with him, I'm too nice sometimes, so I kick him , a hard kick to the side and then I walk away.

The look on his face when I kicked him was one of pain, and the look on his face when Chibi-Mistel followed my example was one of pure shock.

Said Chibi has now given Brooklyn some of the bubblegum treatment, Brooklyn got ticked and Chibi-Mistel hid behind me and Hillary, Brooklyn learned a valuble lesson that day: don't go after a Chibi if they have a guard dog named Hillary.

Ray out/n

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

: Garland who committed the crime now doing time:

Garland looks around paranoid in the cell, he turns around to see Tala, Bryan and Lee in the cell.

"How'd you guys get in here?"

"Same way you did." Tala replys.

"What you held a kid hostage with a Lollipop?"

"No Bryan held one hostage with a knife and I got stuck here for trying to kill him for being an idiot and Lee got stuck in here coz a therapist figured he was too dangerous to walk the streets after failing anger management."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tigerkougra: sorry for the late update everyone but my computer decided to die on me.


	9. Birdie flipping and cute kitty moment

**Mistel a chibi?chap10.**

**Disclaimer: screw the people who laugh whilst I admit I do not own Beyblade, Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin and other cool anime I like…**

**Chibi-Mistel:thankies to all rewviewers! I wuv you all:blows kisses and blushes cutely:**

**Tigerkougra:** Lilicat and reebiegirl your offers have been accepted :grins: thankyou both for your purchases Ray and Kai will still appear in the story but you can pamper them and do whatever you wish with them in your free time!

**Ray:looks happy to have been bought and offers reebiegirl his arm:**

**Kai:flashes Lilicat a smirk:**

**Okay now on with the story and as requested MingMing WILL be tortured! Oh and Physis heres Tala for you :grins: he kinda broke out of jail….**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Twas the night before uh…the morning?...yeah that's it! Okay so and all through the house creatures WERE stirring although there was no mouse..erm…okay….

Well actually there used to be…Brooklyn kept petting it so it ran into Chibi-Mistel's room and uh…well lets just say made the mistake of bumping into a VERY hyper chibi…Snuffles is now buried in the backyard with Brooklyn weeping at the grave…

He wouldn't be moping about it or be anywhere near that grave if he knew that MingMing had also been buried there to A: cool her off after seeing a half-naked Ray, but don't ask me hjow that's cool if it is closer to the earths core..seriously a certain hyper chibi buried her that deep! Bless that child..oh and B: to drown out her rubbish singing and to just plain kill her since we all hate the prep..grr..preps should die!

DUN DUN DUN! Brooklyn what is that you see? Ahhh!MingMing's hand has emergered from the earth! Chibi-Mistel and Ray not so much to the rescue!they have both left poor Brooklyn for dead….oh well life goes on…

Brooklyn knew what he had to do…kill the prep…for disrespecting Snuffle's grave…so he took out Zeus and launched it….MingMing was instantly killed in a lot of gruesome carnage….people who have weak stomachs turn away…I'm showing pics!

:Shows pics to audience who want to see, MingMing's hair has been ripped out she is badly bruised and her make-up is all over her face:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in jail Tala has escaped to the safety that is one kind review aka Physis…bless her…

The rest of the crew didn't even make an attempt to escape…they are just moping about pretending to be hopeless with no way out when, in truth there is a massive hole where a wall once was which Tala kindly left for the morons in his escape. He's so thoughtful of their incompetence that he even left them a note telling them how stupid they are not to escape when he left a big up freakin' hole in the wall for them…..unfortunately the rest of the language I cannot put here for Tala has taught me some curse words even my uncle that has to be censored permanently didn't know..

Lee deciding enough was enough with the great dramatics gets up walks out and promptly flips them the birdy for being so boring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long day filled burying a mouse and MingMing as well as leaving Brooklyn moping and then killing MingMing for going anywhere near, never mind under the grave of his beloved Snuffles Ray decided it was bath-time for a certain chibi.

I will now issue a brief pause to tell anyone thinking hentai thoughts to get lost.

Chibi-Mistel giggled as he watched Ray run the bath, he wanted a bubbly bath so Ray had to put nearly a full bottle of bubblebath into the bath. Ray smiled at the chibi and then nearly fell over as his vision was clouded by a splash of water and a hanful of bubbles, Chibi-Mistel giggled innocently as Ray dried his face with a towel.

But the drieness was not to last Chibi-Mistel thrashed about wildly in the bath and the ending result was a water fight leaving both water kings drenched.Well in truth Mistel was the only water king in the room with his bitbeast being Poseidon and all a Drigger ending up now probably the same as his master- one soaked tiger.

Now we all know that most white things go see-through when wet and Ray's cool fangirl drool over outfit that he always wears is no exception so he had to grab the chibi and leap at his cool neko-jin speed to his bedroom.

(A/n: Ray actually is that fast to sceptics out there, haven't you seen that episode where he and Kai beybattle Dunga and Joseph in v-force? Ray was standing near the crew one minute watching Kai take the two on and then he leaps on to the broken rollercoaster track the next min, and Tyson and everyone else are there looking for him then there is this flash on the tracks and they see him up there helping Kai.Its the episode where he gets Drigger back after Drigger was sealed into the bit-rock since Ozuma and crew were after the four sacred bitbeasts, Drigger got sealed away by Dunga grr but in this eppie Ray got him back)

Oops sorry for that long note so anyways after the both changed into their bedwear (Chibi-Mistel is in Kawaii Poseidon pjs, would I get more reviews if I said Ray is in boxers only?no?yes?maybe the kitty moment coming up will get more reviews..)

Ray and Chibi-Mistel retired to bed.

Said Kawaii kitty moment: Chibi-Mistel tried so hard to go to sleep but he had a big bed all to himself and even under the mass of covers it was just too cold, he got up and rubbed his eyes which were nearly welling with tears,he grabbed his Poseidon plushie and toddled over to his best buddie's bed.

"Rway?Rway?" he asked in his little soft voice "huh?yeah?what's up Chbi-Mistel?" replied everyone' fav neko-jin " I cwan't get to sweep it too cwold!" said the chibi, the tears threatening to spill.

Ray smiled and picked up the chibi " tell you what you can sleep with me tonight then okay?" but he got no reply the chibi was asleep one hand gripping the Poseidon plushie and the other gripping Ray's hand.

Ray smiled at his little friend, pulled the covers over them and pulled the chibi close and then drifted off to sweet slumber,purring as he slept.


	10. Nwaughty Ray andPhantom Kai

**Mistel a Chibi!chap10.**

**Disclaimer: oh happy days..oh happy days…when I dream of owning…Beyblade…..**

**Tigerkougra:** hello everyone sorry once again I'm extremely sorry for the late update. Thank you for reviewing and yes Physis you may call me sis :grins showing a fang:

**Chibi-Mistel: hewwo :takes a bow: thankies all fwor rewviewing!** Lady Duzie **your offwer fwor Brooklyn hwas been ex-….exswepted!thankies:giggles:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Twas a very peacfull morning in the dojo and…HOLD UP!WAIT A MINUTE! it most certainly was not! lets have a look shall we?

:Camera turns to stop at the angry face of Kai, in his hand he has Dranzer attached to his launcher and is ready to pull the ripcord.On the floor writhing in pain are Tyson and Brooklyn in Mini-skirts, tank tops, high-heels and waaaayyyy too much makeup.:

Wait a minute…Kai doesn't seem to be in his usual get-up either…he has a black cape and a white mask on the right side of his face making him look suspiciousy like the Phantom of the opera (a/n:a result of me watching the fim recently) except one that will make Kai-fangirls faint…other than that he has his usual stuff on.

Ray walks in groggily with Chibi-Mistel in his arms, who does his usual kawaii blinking innocently routine. Ray nearly drops the Chibi when he sees the three guys.

"Kai….hehehe please don't look at me with that murderous glare..hehe…what's behind the mask?"

Kai's glare didn't falter and it became clear to Ray that his friend would not show him just exactly what was behind the mask willingly, so setting the chibi down gently he used his Neko-jin abilities to his advantages and leapt at Kai, Kai however was not going down without a fight and so the two began their 10 minute struggle involving swearing and launches of Dranzer from Kai and a lecher of not swearing in front of a kid, eye's turning into slits and repeated yells of "GATLING CLAW!" from Ray.

Eventually through some miracle Ray won out , Ray yanked the mask off Kai's face whilst silently thanking the gods that he wasn't six foot under and pushing up daisies.

Ray looked at the part of Kai's face which had been hidden and had to remind himself a:if he laughed his death would be worse than it would have been earlier when he was fighting and b:if he dropped his jaw now it would hit Kai….that would be bad……

On Kai's face was…DUN DUN DUN!those cheap temporary tattoos…girly ones at that and not the cheap crappy ones the cheap good ones that are near impossible to get off and will stay on for a month and survive all attempts to remove then and wil only come off on their own accord..and- okay you get the picture…

Gaping Ray quickly handed the mask to Kai,who snatched it whilst giving him a more intense glare, anyways Ray scooped up a laughing Chibi-Mistel and ran out of the room before hell was released on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooklyn and Tyson had taken the distraction as a chance to escape from Kai's wrath and had hidden in a closet still in their oh-so-lovely outfits.

"So Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

"What have we learnt?"

"Never give Kai a make-over, he will kill you and give you a make-over no wait.. more like force you to put on ridiculous clothes at your own expense.."

"So how long do you think we will be stuck here?"

"Most likely forever"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray thought he had been safe once he had escaped from the clutches of the evil phantom Kai but boy was he wrong…….for as he was sleeping he was having a little make-over done on him involving certain fake tattoos and one Chibi-Mistel….

When Ray woke up a mirror was shoved into his hands by Chibi-Mistel, "Rway look pwetty!" giggled said Chibi, Ray slowly looked at his refection, his pulse quickening as he saw his "pwetty" face…..all that could be heard was Drigger being launched at the mirror,the mirror shattering and a Chibi laughing so hard he nearly wet his pants.

Ray spent that night in the bathroom with Kai, both of them rubbing each others face raw and swearing at the other because of the pain caused, Chibi-Mistel was asleep of course so it was all right for Ray to swear since the said chibi couldn't hear…or could he?

Ray was going to wake in the morning with a chibi explaining an explanation for all the "fwunny and bwad words that you and Kwai were yelling", don't worry though the Chibi did not swear, he knew right from wrong Ray spent all day serving the chibi on the condition that Chibi-Mistel did not tell how "nwaughty" he and Kai were in the presence of and impressionable young child.


	11. Ray Labour?

**Mistel a chibi?chap 11.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own:**

**Beyblade,**

**Inuyasha,**

**Rurouni Kenshin,**

**Yu Yu Hakusho,**

**Chobits,**

**Any of the Gudam series,**

**Zoids,**

**Monster Rancher,**

**Slayers,**

**Wolf's Rain,**

**Princess Mononoke,**

**Spirited Away**

**Or any other anime I like will be the day all hell freezes over, and that will be a very LONG time.**

**Tigerkougra:** HEY SIS! (physis) thanks for reviewing!thanks to everyone else who reviewed too! sorry for the late update but I haven't had a lot of fre time lately.

**Chibi-Mistel:** Thankies everywone!Me and tigerkougra have got a sister cealled physis :nods and takes a bow nearly stumbling over his sash:

Scene one 00;: **Ray Labour?...hey wait… scene?**

Now we all know about child labour…and slave labour…but Ray labour? You must be joking!

Carrying on from the previous chapter, everyone's favourite neko-jin has been black mailed into becoming Chibi-Mistel's servant for the day. Oh I can't imagine what the black mail material was can you? Oh…..yes ….swearing near a chibi…..:tuts: such disgraceful behaviour don't you think?

Let's have a look at what Ray is up to now shall we:the camera turns to a ticked-off looking Ray in his usual clothes except there is a maid's apron tied around his waist and neck. He notices the camera and frowns, a fang is visible peeking out of his mouth and his irises become more cat-like in appearance.: Oh never mind let's have a look at our favourite chibi….:camera zooms in on Chibi-Mistel who is in a chair with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies, his eyes are closed in contentment and Ray is fanning him with a giant palm leaf and a less than happy expression on his face.:

:It's ten minutes after the fan scene and it seems Ray has collapsed on the couch, exhausted, now just one thing I would like to point out: in most anime series a character can have amazing stamina, they can stand against a massive wall of wind summoned up by something and are capable of absolutely anything, however that stamina is reduced to zilch once a chibi comes into the picture, not unlike real life, the mightier the character the weaker against a chibi I say, except for the antisocial ones like Kai….00;….just ignore that……….:

"Rway! Rway! I want cwookies!" comes the yell from Lord Chibi-Mistel.

Ray sighs in exasperation and unsuccessfully tries to peel himself off the couch, he tries again but stumbles and ends up meeting the ground but hey as it says in the Beyblade theme song "you gotta fall down, meet ground, to get back up again"….

"Oro!" Ray yells from his place of being plastered to the floor…he finally regains sense and gets up, he turns to the camera and grins sheepishly "oops wrong anime! My bad! That it is!...Hey wait!...damn……"

The other residents of the dojo are outside, however the local idiots are laughing their backsides off whilst watching and betting on how long it will be before Ray looses his cool…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do you feel about that?" the psychiatrist drones on pretending to be interested but actually he is doodling on paper and doesn't give a damn….

"Ticked off! I mean my family made these rules centuries ago that the rest of us have to follow since birth! And another thing! I thought I had a cool bit beast! It's supposed to be a griffin but when it attacks it prances about! Ad that stupid snob has a griffin bit beast! Ew!" yup…you can pretty much guess that Garland is the patient in there…

"How do you feel about that?"

" God damnit! I already told you! Ticked off! You ()&(&$£"£$&(&()(()(&(&&&&&$&£(&(&(&(&$££"!"

2 hours later after security was called:

"Well…uh I really think we are close to a break through with your friend Mr.Kon…..yeah I think he needs professional help!"

"But isn't that your job?" Ray sweatdrops

"Well uh bye!gotta go!" says the psychiatrist whilst hightailing it outta there

"Hehehe!fwunny man!Now hwurry up and gwet bwack to work Rway!i dwon't pway you to swit awround and do nothing!"

"But your not paying me at al Chibi-Mistel……."

"Thwats it im thrwowing in ta twowel! I cwan't hwandle you young man!you have ta be punished!"

"But this is punishment Chibi-Mistel…"

"Thwats it! We gwoig fwor a walk!"

"A walk?..."

"Yeah! A walk!"

So the little chibi and his servant went for a walk….wait…make that:

The little chibi and his pet neko-jin went for a walk since Ray had a leesh around his neck….. (A/N:the first person to make a hentai comment dies…by my hand or Mirokus….whichever gets to you first…Miroku would like to state that he is sensitive about people trying to take his status on being a hentai….the other Inuyasha characters have either slapped him to death, ripped him apart (courtesy of Inuyasha's Kaze No Kizu) or let their poison eat him away (Sesshoumaru) the authoress has now bribed Sesshoumaru into reviving him since she does not a: want to pay funeral expenses or b:has gone broke.)

….Ray had never been so embarrassed in his life…..his "nine-lives" had been cut short with this insane lot…hope he has a few more to spare for other chapters….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let's see what Kai is doing now that he has got rid of his "Phantom get-up"…….

What's this? Kai is such a good grandson…...visiting his grandfather in jail and paying the guard to let him…oh dear…Voltaire should be in the IC unit in the hospital with Dranzer being launched at him like that…:shrugs: oh wel…that guy deserves it….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hm…let's see how Brooklyn is doing….:turns camera: oh dear…looks like that restraint order didn't stop Kai……I specifically remember telling him we can't afford another law-suit:covers camera lens: this content is unsuitable for Brooklyn's very few fangirls…speaking of which they will probably "nurse him back to health" so no one else needs to bother helping him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much later…..

Brooklyn woke up in a cold sweat and bolted up in to a sitting position, his eyes wide, his head hurt, he was noxious and his clothes were tattered and torn…so much for Zeus being his friend and bit beast…Dranzer didn't bother going for the blade…he did a Falborg and went for the blader…and we know what happens when a Falborg (aka weird falcon on crack) or an angry Dranzer goes for a blader…yup you guessed it….the blader ends up in hospital…..but this was not hospital…oh no.. this was the Brooklyn fangirls HQ……

I will now ask the audience to reach under their seats and retrieve the ear muffs which are located there…good now please put them on unless you wish to have your ear drums blasted by screams of terror…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rway! Stwop slwacking off! your embarrwassing me in frownt of gwandpwa!"

There are times when a neko-jin has gotta do what a neko-jin has gotta do…now for Ray that would involve his features becoming even more cat like, a strong gust of wind blowing, perhaps his bandanna flying off and his hair wrap coming undone leaving his hair to fly in the wind and of course: him calling upon Drigger to do some kick attack. Definitely a taste of heaven for his many fangirls, both in real life and on the show..remember those early episodes of season one?yes? well in one of them (not sure which one of them but I think it was more than one) some girls in the audience say they are gonna marry him, and of course in the showdown between Ray and Mariah the male audience say that they only came to see Mariah but Ray is just as good and the female audience say they only came to see Ray but Mariah was just as good.

Unfortunately for Ray it was not one of those times when a neko-jin has gotta do what a neko-jin has gotta do….because he simply could not inflict pain on such a cute little chibi….oh well……

"Rway!dwon't be a slwob!hwurry up!"

"And I thought Chibi-Mistel was such a sweet little kid…" the neko-jin thought to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mistel a chibi?chap**

**Disclaimer: I quit.**

**Chibi-Mistel: thwankies to wall revwiewers!i am wuving wall dis wattention!**

**Mistel: how come I haven't been auctioned off yet?**

**Chibi-Mistel: coz da wauthoress has bigga pwans for wyou!**

**Mistel: bigger plans?**

**Tigerkougra: yep :hands him a maid outfit and duster: get to work Mistel-chan you start today!**

**Mistel: today! A maid? Me! **

**Inu-Taisho: yep…now stop whining it's nothing compared to what she did to me for being rude when I butted in in her other story "forget A is for apple!"……I still demand fangirls by the way!**

**Tigerkougra: we know…**

**Chibi-Mistel: yeah Inu-daddy!...Inu-papa?**

**Inu-Taisho: hmmmm?**

**Chibi-Mistel: whats a playa?**

**Inu-Taisho: oh god……..im done for….**

**Tigerkougra: damn straight! If I didn't like you so much you'd get much worse my friend!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As children we all come to know and fear the evil that is the doctor, as we get older we become more aware of just how annoying they are, the usually results in high blood pressure which results in a boring lecture when the doctor measures our blood pressure…

It's funny how the doctor blames high blood pressure or any other illness or discomfort on anything they can think of, so ridiculous are they that they even blame it on YOU…

We all now the phrase " what kind of doctor hits a patient!" well no doctor has to hit a patient to get to them, for most of our illnesses and discomfort are most likely caused by them just being there; it seems Chibi-Mistel was going to find this out again sine he is now indeed a child again.

Upon waking up in the morning our favourite chibi had found many a sympathetic glace set his way by the majority of the dojo's inhabitants…..the chibi merely brushed this off, it was o.k grandpa had said to him, he just hadn't put crack In their food this morning so they were suffering withdrawal symptoms…

This of course gave the chibi something else to think about…and that thought was: what exactly _was_ crack?...Chibi-Mistel could only wonder…or could he?..aha! there was always Ray! Ray was like a god in the chibi's eyes: he could do nothing wrong.

I'm sure the neko-jin's fangirls would agree. The chibi also thought that Ray and Tyson were the easiest to talk to…the rest were just…messed up in the head and then there was Kai: talking to him was basically impossible, lets's face it…he's not a people person……so that leaves him with Ray or Tyson…he didn't feel like asking someone who talks whilst eating….so the final decision was Ray…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A child can ask a question so innocently that they make it sound so_ wrong_ for Ray it was one of those times when the subject of crack was brought up, to this he had to reply "you'll understand when you're older" and for Chibi-Mistel it was the time when he would understand what the glances were for…..

Having your mouth pulled open and having something shoved down your ear whilst being prodded and poked repeatedly was not fun……he would just have to wait till later for the real torture to begin….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hours later……

" No Rway! No mwedicine!" Ray sighed this was his thirty-second attempt at convincing the medicine was not "evil", the countless bite marks he received had yet to stop bleeding…poor guy…not Ray I mean our favourite Chibi of course because Ray was lying! Medicine_ is _evil and it tastes disgusting!

Oh Chibi-Mistel was going to make Ray pay dearly….right…now! Chibi-Mistel had pounced upon the unsuspecting Ray and shoved the nasty _orange flavour paracetamle_ down Ray's throat…ew…

Ray gets up gagging and coughing shortly after the shock of what the "innocent" little Chibi did, though thank god nothing seems to be happening….

"Whoa! Everything so pwetty Mistel-Chan! Lookie all da colours!" Ray slurs…..yes everyone Ray is indeed high…on an orange flavour kid's painkiller…….

Ray runs out of the room or rather prances out of the room…oh dear this can't be good……:THUD: "Ray you $£&&&&$$"£$()()&(! Watch where the £"$£"£&&(&&&($&£$& your going!" "Sorry Kai-Chan!"…okaaaaaaayyyyy…I'm surprised he didn't faint from an overdose but nevermind…..and so Ray runs off down the road..who will he meet?

Oh look! It's Salima and Mariah! Uh-oh they are looking straight at Ray like he's the god of eye candy or something…Ray in his clouded judgement does the stupid thing……he goes up and hugs them_ both _this can only result in one thing, a…………CAT FIGHT! As the two competitors prepare for a face off part of Ray's senses come back and he cleverly runs off…..into a wall…ouch…..

That didn't discourage him though , he is too occupied by the kaleidoscopes swirling before his eyes to wallow in self pity right now……

Thankfully a sane-for-now-until-fangirls-showup person comes along a.k.a. Brooklyn, seeing the mess the neko-jin is in he does the sensible thing: drags Ray back to the dojo, half drowns him in the pond, pulls him out of the pond before 100 drowning and hypothermia can occur and slaps him until he is a healthy shade of crimson…hey wait…okay so Brooklyn went over board on slapping him silly…but Ray wasn't exactly sober or sane so he couldn't resist…it's not everyday you get a good excuse to hit Ray who usually does crud all wrong to desrve it…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Ray returns to a normal shade…..which took some time mind you……..

"So are you gonna tell me what you smoked and where I can get some or are you gonna save it for yourself like a selfish "$&T&&O&YO&&P ?"

"No……."

"kay……your making me do something I don't wanna really do…"

"What's that?"

"Tell you what Grandpa puts in our food…."

"What's that?"

"Well I know what Chibi-Mistel did so I know you didn't really smoke something…but if you think your a drug free kid your wrong!"

"What!"

"Just kidding……grandpa doesn't put drugs in your food……he puts drugs in your food and our bitbeast's too"

"Really?"

"Yeah why do you think their so freakin' huge? Steroids man!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

One of the great mysteries in life " why are bitbeasts so freakin' huge?" has been solved the answer: Steroids.

Next time just say yes to: beybladers behind the scenes

:some credits roll and then we see cut scenes of Ray and Brooklyn Binge drinking and smoking pot whilst chibi-Mistel runs around in a Shorty costume.:


	13. Sorry School requires effort

**Mistel a chibi.Chapter 13 School requires putting in effort, I'm sorry I just cant do that……**

**Tigerkougra: I apologise for the late update although I realize I do update it monthly and today makes it a month I had originally planned to update two weeks after my last update however this did not happen due to me coming down with a lovely head cold which developed into somewhat of an annoying flu.I realise that the fact my ankle was very nearly broken, fortunately only sprained in an awkward place and a torn muscle…..don't ask…my cousin thinks it's funny to try and beat down on girls…I got him back though using my sly ways :grins: next time I have permission to break his nose :nods: But I'm back now so I'm happy! **

**Chibi-Mistel: hewwo my adorwing fans :blows kisses: mwuah! mwuah! I wuv you all! Thwankies for rewiewing! I sorry I go away wery lwong twime…**

**Inu-Taisho: hello my gorgeous hot fangirls! It is I, your god:THWACK:**

**Chibi-Mistel: stwop being a pwerv to our rewviewers and Physis!**

**Inu-Taisho: ooh..."reviewers" it's a plural…:grins: that means there's more than one:silly pervy grin: and you thought it was that monk who created this look! Ha!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

French: An interesting subject if you have a teacher that can be a half a- oops I mean bothered! Unfortunately for the BladeBreakers and co the teacher of their class just didn't seem to quite get the message that nobody really cared to learn the language if he was going to drone on about it like it was the local parish's list of burials starting from god-knows-when.

"Now class to make sure you know these words we are going to have some fun!"

Everyone perked up and groaned Monsieur Bruyant (noisy in french :grins:) was an old codger who NEVER permitted REAL fun. Ray sighed to himself, this was going to be one of those stupid games again where you had to point to the correct picture quicker than the person who was your opponent when the teacher said the phrase in French.

From the depths of those stupidly small primary school chairs that are used in high schools because the government is cheap our favourite Chibi let out a snore and blew a little bubble from his mouth in his sleep, at least Ray THOUGHT he was sleeping…

So when the teacher asked for volunteers and two little hands shot up in the air everyone was surprised (A/N: this is exactly what happens in my French class, everyone is surprised when someone volunteers since we usually hide and our teacher scares the hell out of us if he smiles since he drones on in monotone and rarely smiles.)

Everyone was so surprised that they overlooked the fact that one of the guys the girls drooled over was not there and in his place was a little kid who happened to look just like him. But the French teacher was thinking something entirely different…..something like:_…..yes! it's a miracle! Someone finally listens!_

To cut a long boring story short Chibi-Mistel had faced off against nearly everyone in the class, him doing it willingly whilst they were forced to. It was all the same…they couldn't even register what the teacher had said and the bubbly chibi was already pointing to the answer then he had proceeded to do a little victory dance shaking his little booty whilst laughing with a cute little blush on his cheeks.

The teacher treated the little chibi like a god, smiling, laughing and having fun…now _that_ was what scared the class…..so when the teacher had a sober moment, one of the students perked up "Sir don't you ever get bored of what you do? Normally you sound monotone but I figure since you must have smoked something you wanted an escape…" , unfortunately that student was Garland…

"Bored? Would I be doing my job if I got bored of it? Of course I enjoy it!" _, he enjoyed putting them through this everyday?_ "Well can't you just smile everyday or smoke some more of what ever you had?"……

Class reaction:………………………

Garland…..not the sharpest tool in the shed……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maths: Pretty much the bane of everyone's existence, for Ray this was true, not only did he have to sit in a class full of wackos with an incredible talent for kick-boxing or acting like a tree hugger animal lover and turning out to be a complete psycho but he also had to deal with the fact that you had to work with numbers and a sado teacher who is afraid of half the class. Who could blame the teacher for being scared though? Would you like Brooklyn, Garland, Kai or Lee glaring at you? I wouldn't!

Besides, working with numbers requires putting in _effort,_ and today for him, effort was _bad._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half way through maths:

"Um sir?..." "y-y-yes Ray?" "I don't understand this question!" "oh god!please don't look at me! Noooooooooooooooo!please don't yell! Ray, Ray such a good boy, so smart, please don't hurt me!...The reaction to this was a clueless blink and a sweatdrop coming from Ray, this however made matters worse, the teacher ran out of the room crying……"Rway?Rway? dis is how you do dis one! Silly!" Chibi-Mistel giggled, Ray looked at him and sighed _just what I need, a kid telling me how stupid I am, _he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gym class: not a nice thing to have double period on a Friday afternoon, so it was a good thing Ray was a neko-jiin and Kai was on steroids,….nahh just joking! Although it really was a good thing he was a neko jiin……climbing the rope presented no real challenge for Ray he had the fastest score so far…but what was humiliating was that he was being beaten by a little kid , who was giving him an innocent-but-evil-look as they neared the top.

What was even more humiliating was having the little bugger jump down quicker than you, what was even worse than that was that when he stopped the jump, he skidded along the matt that was there to catch you and taking it with him…..oh boy…and did I forget to mention you had jumped just a few seconds after him? No stopping your fall now!

Good thing all cats land on their feet otherwise Ray would have landed on his face, he was aware of a slight burning sensation on his hands and looked down to find that he had jumped to quick causing him a bad case of rope burn for moving so fast….poor him…this just wasn't his day…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long stressful day Ray decided to retire to bed, he drifted off into a peaceful slumber soon enough but he was too blissfully unaware of the wet little creature wiggling up to his face, when he turned over he found his to be on something _other_ than the pillow, a wet Chibi and a goldfish from god knows where that was flapping about helplessly , it seemed had been brought a present as the fish was offered to his lips.

_Oh well, _he thought to himself,_ I AM part cat after all,_ and accepted the offering, quite shamlessly too, and started to purr.


	14. Birthday horrors

**Birthday Beating**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Tigerkougra: sorry I haven't updated in ages but my comp is being evil**

**Chibi-Mistel: thwankies fwor rweviews! I wuv you all!**

**InuTaisho: psst………… hey….. kid! Give this to tigerkougra's sis will you?**

**Chibi-Mistel:grabs note and tigerkougra reads it aloud:**

**Tigerkougra:reads note: Dear Physis, I notice you always review, it touches me that one could be so kind and ask for nothing in return, I notice you are particularly kind to the child, so I want to ask you if you wouldn't mind having a few drinks and be kind to me when I wake up with a hangover, yours hopefully, InuTaisho…………:THWACK:DON'T GO SENDING PICK UP NOTES TO MY SIS!**

**InuTaisho: about the date?**

**Tigerkougra:NOT HAPPENING!SHE WOULDN'T WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU!this is just a short funny idea I had that fits in with the story, it was going to be a oneshot but I decided not to.I promise the next chapter will be longer**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We have all experienced birthday beats at some point in our lives unfortunately for Ray they didn't give birthday beats in his village so he only had this year to begin a immunity towards them, in fact just this morning he had woken up to Chibi-Mistel giving him more than he should have, he was sporting bruises that were once giant red welts that decorated his arms.

He was absolutely dreading going outside today, his main chore was grocery shopping which involved socializing, and today socializing was_ bad_ it wasn't that he hated everyone like Kai it was just that he was paranoid and scared not to mention scared from what happened this morning……..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He finally dragged himself out of bed, he didn't know what hour it was but he sure knew his head hurt, he couldn't see properly either, his vision was blurry and he stumbled and tripped clumsily as he tried to stand.Had he _done_ something last night? He remembered the surprise party, having a few drinks forced down his throat and then…..he couldn't remember…

He heard something moan and shift beside him, he snapped his head around and instantly regretted it a burning yet icy pain crawled its way up the back of his neck a throbbed behind his eyes where it remained for quite some time. He regained is senses and found himself face to face with Brooklyn in a Santa suit. In his bed. He knew he shouldn't complain about his raw throat and burning lungs after that……..but he did anyway.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So, here he was hiding from the world on top of the roof of the dojo. Pathetic really but not without good reason , he was still emotionally disturbed and mentally scarred from Bryan and his violent bitbeast on crack.

He would need many years of therapy if he lived through today. Many, many years of therapy. And perhaps a few bottles of vodka to make it aaaaalllll better.


	15. Will the big mouth blader please shutup?

**Mistel a chbi!chap 15 Will The Big Mouth Bladers Please Shut Up?**

**Tigerkougra: forgive me for leaving this story in such an un-updated state but we had moks after Christmas and then a hell of a lot of end-of-unit test.Thanks for reviewing physis! Sorry about the wait everyone!**

**InuTaisho: What she said :points:**

**Chibi-Mistel: what thwe dwirty wold pwerver- I mwean what thwe dwoggy dwemon said:points and bows:**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chibi-Mistel was an undeniably cute chibi and I'm sure we would all like to drool and coo over him all day, well myself and my sis Physis would but hey only one of us (Physis) is in their right mind…..moving on from that I would like to tell all you panicking readers that the last time the men in white coats came round THEY ended up in straight jackets…….

Anyways Chibi-Mistel had other things on his mind other than watching the authoress and other females drool over him……he was up to no good in other words. Earlier this morning he had witnessed Brooklyn drooling over pictures of some Anime character…..what was his name again? Oh yes………….it was….. Inuyasha! (I wouldn't blame the guy but Chibi-Mistel is a kid so he won't understand .) Now, not only was Chibi-Mistel cute he was also smart…so he got on the computer and printed off some of the pictures Brooklyn had been drooling over….

The chibi then toddled off to Ray's room once he was satisfied he had enough and proceeded to decorate the room with them in the same manner Brooklyn did……in other words he pinned them on the wall next to the bed and put pink love hearts on the border surrounding them, not caring that he was standing on a snoring Ray to do this. He then proceeded to find something else to amuse himself with in other words……he ran to the kitchen to play with all the neat toys there…..and bumped into everyone's favourite anti-social blader Kai who was currently not allowed outside of the dojo thanks to the ASBO that had been placed on him for……god knows…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai was not happy, nothing new to us all but Chibi-Mistel didn't take the hint and ran straight into him…..oh dear…not good! He looked (in Kai terms only half glared with malevolent intent) down at the chibi, who grinned up at him sheepishly, and carried on stalking down the hall….until he felt a tug on his scarf……this tug just so happened to be our chibi friend hitching a ride…but Kai didn't know that…..he also didn't notice a few of his "friends" got pictures

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray once again woke up to a sight that disturbed him, thinking it best for his mental health he got ready immediately and made a hasty exit out of the room. Until he bumped into Tyson that is…."Hey man, what's the rush?" a horrified look served as his only reply so he went to investigate the source of the matter a.k.a Ray's room and what he saw……."d-dude is there something your not telling us? D-dude are you gay?" "Tyson! What the hell kind of a question was that ! Of course not! And what's so wrong with being gay anyway?" (A/N: nothing against gay people here unlike most straight people they have a sense of humour!) "Uh Nothin' I just wanted to make some noise….i know…the doc says I have a problem…he said I'm a &E$"& attention seeker and to get the hell outta his office…." "Um ok Tyson but just one thing….." "what?" "will you….SHUT THE HELL UP? GOD YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! YOU PIG! GO ROT IN HELL!...ok…I'm good sorry about that and thanks…." "It's ok buddy anytime…and hey…just one more thing from ME this time……..can I have those pictures?" "……………………"


	16. Fruit will kill you Stay away from Oxfam

**Mistel a chibi? Chap 16.Fruit will kill you, stay away from Oxfam.**

**Disclaimer: Screw it all. Happy holidays. To the people at Oxfam: charity should go to me, otherwise it's just another word for making rich people in poor countries even richer.**

**Chibi-Mistel:munching on vanilla cookies: No cwommwent!**

**Inu-Taisho: ladies and gentlemen: fruit will kill you.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Times were difficult; Tyson had eaten everyone's clothes. So, whilst they went to all the top shops in the area he was forced to go to Oxfam as punishment. The slightly human garbage disposal snorted to himself and let out a chuckle; the others didn't know that he went there for his clothes anyway. Idiots.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ray couldn't say he pitied Tyson anymore; after all, he had eaten his best clothes! Personally he did not find the idea of wearing the same clothes for the rest of the week appealing. Neither did Chibi-Mistel, and as it was too late at night to go shopping, the Chibi had promptly decided that going nude wasn't such a bad idea. The men in the programmes Brooklyn watched did it! Why couldn't he?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a relief to be in a shopping centre the next morning, and he headed for the nearest GAP store. They had cheap prices, who was he to argue? No one, but Kai sure argued. "I'm not going in there!" Uh oh….best try to reason with the guy…… "Why not?" "Do you even know what it stands for? I'll tell you: Gay.And.Proud" "No it doesn't!"

He sighed to himself, he'd have to find another cheap store. He wasn't in the mood to argue and it wasn't like they were loaded with money; Tyson had eaten some of that too……Oh God…..was Chibi-Mistel using that fountain as a bath? It was!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kai didn't normally give a damn about what happened. But when a certain Chibi started using a fountain as a bath in the middle of a crowded shopping centre, and people had seen him come in with that chibi, he wasn't going to stand there and let the Chibi carry on. He had a reputation that included having a sense of decency, unlike most bladers living in the dojo. This prompted him to pick up that Chibi's clothes and shove them over the child before anyone one saw ANYTHING.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unlike most countries Japan has people of both genders; Ray and Kai are two males. Males, write it down. Unfortunately Tyson is of neither gender, he is a garbage disposal, write it down. Tyson has the attention span shorter than that of a five year old; this means he gets bored easily.

When Tyson gets bored he thinks of food, food is a name given to a number of substances that are edible, write it down. If you don't live in a third world country then chances are you won't starve to death, if you do, you were either too lazy to go and get some or your government was too busy giving to other countries and left you to become a hobo. Write it down.

Tyson was recently banned from a shop called Oxfam. The dictionary defines as shop as: a place where you can get stuff for free. All you have to do is pick up the object you want, make a threat to the shop keeper and run. This will be followed by a visit from the Police, hide the evidence and blame it on the druggie next door.

Tyson was banned from the shop for numerous reasons:

Tyson insisted on knowing in someone died in objects of clothing.

The shopkeeper got tired of answering "I don't know"

Tyson claimed that he wasn't interested in an item if someone hadn't "croaked" in it.

Tyson has decided he will have a healthy lunch today; a large order of fries. Well, he isn't going to have fruit after watching that documentary last night. Apparently, fruit blocks your arteries now.


End file.
